Comme on s'aime
|year = 1972 |position = 16th |points = 65 |previous = Un banc, un arbre, une rue |next = Un train qui part}} Comme on s'aime was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1972 in Edinburgh, Scotland, performed by Peter McLane and Anne-Marie Godart. The song is a duet, in which the singers describe the unending devotion they have for one another. They explain that, despite it being "the same old subject", they still find their love fresh each day. The song was performed fifteenth on the night, following Sweden and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it had received 65 points, placing 16th. Lyrics French= Comme on s’aime, comme on s’aime Comme on s’aime, mon amour Le poème des ‘je t’aime’ Est le même chaque jour Comme on s’aime, comme on s’aime Sans problème, sans discours Sur un thème de toujours Comme on s’aime, mon amour Il fait des rêves blonds et sous ses cheveux longs Il a des violons plein la tête Elle a le cœur qui bat car elle sait déjà Comment il la prendra dans ses bras Comme on s’aime, comme on s’aime Comme on s’aime, mon amour Le poème des ‘je t’aime’ Est le même chaque jour Comme on s’aime, comme on s’aime Le bonheur est arrivé Ils se sont longtemps rêvés Ils se sont enfin trouvés Amoureux de Paris, du Nord ou du Midi Deux par deux, ils sourient à la fête Amoureux de partout, ils viennent jusqu’à nous Chanter à l’unisson la chanson Lala lala… lala lala… Lala lala lalala… Lala lala lalala… Lala lala lalala… Comme on s’aime, comme on s’aime Comme on s’aime, mon amour Sans problème, sur un thème de toujours Comme on s’aime, mon amour |-| Translation= How we love each other, how we love each other How we love each other, my love The poem of ‘I love you’ Is the same every day How we love each other, how we love each other Without problem, without talking About the same old subject How we love each other, my love He has blond dreams and under his long hair He has his head full of violins She has a pounding heart because she already knows How he will take her in his arms How we love each other, how we love each other How we love each other, my love The poem of ‘I love you’ Is the same every day How we love each other, how we love each other Happiness arrived They had dreamt so long about each other They finally found each other Lovers of Paris, from the North or from the South of France Two by two, they smiled delighted Lovers from everywhere, they come to us Singing the song in unison Lala lala… lala lala… Lala lala lalala… Lala lala lalala… Lala lala lalala… How we love each other, how we love each other How we love each other, my love Without problem, about the same old subject How we love each other, my love Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Category:21st Century Eurovision